yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinbei Tanigawa
| video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears_in_psp = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 | gender = Male | team = Team Taiyo | tournament1 = World Racing Grand Prix | result1 = Top 8 | anime_deck = Stall | ja_voice = }} Jinbei Tanigawa is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and a member of Team Taiyo. Biography Pre-WRGP Jinbei lived in a small village along with Yoshizo Hayashi and Taro Yamashita. Since their families ran farms, they weren't well off with money and when Taro saw a poster about the WRGP, he along with his friends began to create a Duel Runner and a Deck. Jinbei wasn't happy about this though, as making a Duel Runner and finding good enough cards to participate in a large tournament would be hard. When he returned from gathering cards, all he found were weak Normal Monsters. He then ran off and found a person whose car was broken down, so he repaired the car and the man took him to his villa where he met 2 of the man's friends, 1 of which mistakes him for a mechanic and asks him to fix the air conditioning. When Jinbei finishes fixing the air conditioner, he goes to the lounge to talk to them and sees that one of the man's friends had given him "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier". Calling it a powerful card, he then muses on how easy it is for city people to get high-class cards yet he is surprised when the man just throws it away as if it was nothing. To thank Jinbei for fixing several of their items they take him to Restaurant Mine to buy him a meal when they crash into a gang's Duel Runner, which makes them run off and be chased by the gang. The man driving the car abandons his friends and Jinbei decides to go and save them. Then, the gang hear sirens of Sector Security with the leader finding out it was Taro and Yoshizo's doing, which gives the 3 friends a chance to escape from the gang. They went on top of a hill saying that their strategy to winning lies in using "Key Mace". As the sun rose up, Taro declares to his team name as Team Taiyo resulting to Yoshizo and Jinbei to agree. World Riding Grand Prix Jinbei appears trying to help Yoshizo after he fell off his Duel Runner so that he would hit Leo. As Yoshizo tries to apologize, Jinbei says he shouldn't since Leo got in the way. When Leo get hurt after almost being hit, Taro takes him to an old hotel. After Leo introduces himself and being part of Team 5D's pit crew, he quickly discovers that they only have 1 Duel Runner, but was damaged due to the Diablo incident. Leo offers to convince Yusei to fix it, but Jinbei refuses and Leo leaves. Jinbei and the team decide to try and fix it themselves but it was no use. They try again at a park with no improvement when Leo comes with Yusei and Bruno. As Bruno wanted to fix the Duel Runner, Jinbei protests not to touch their Duel Runner. Taro was able to convince Jinbei to fix it if they wanted to be in the finals. Before the finals begin, they find out that they go against Team 5D's. Jinbei can be seen commenting on Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan's ace cards "Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Black-Winged Dragon" as rare cards, detesting the cards, implying they don't need a rare card to win and defeat the 2 dragons. Deck Like the rest of his team, Jinbei's Deck consists mainly of common cards, being weak Normal Monsters or basic Trap and Spell Cards. His main strategy is to swarm the field with monsters and support them with various Traps and "Hand-Holding Genie". Duels Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters